


【基罗】当心恶犬

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 睡前故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: Beware of the dog.在他跟随柯拉先生搬到这个社区后的第三天，有人在他放学回家时挡住了他的路。一个红头发的小男孩，看上去不过十岁出头，穿着件无袖衫和短裤，膝盖上贴着创可贴。脏兮兮的脸蛋上，一双金色的眼睛紧紧地黏在他的身上。
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 3





	【基罗】当心恶犬

常有人说，相比冷漠地擦肩而过，如果人们从第一次见面时起就针锋相对，几乎可以认为这是一种亲近的表现。

是谁说的？绝对是胡扯。特拉法尔加绝不认同这个观点。

在他跟随柯拉先生搬到这个社区后的第三天，有人在他放学回家时挡住了他的路。一个红头发的小男孩，看上去不过十岁出头，穿着件无袖衫和短裤，膝盖上贴着创可贴。脏兮兮的脸蛋上，一双金色的眼睛紧紧地黏在他的身上。

“有什么事吗？”特拉法尔加道。

“你小子是新来的吗？”男孩双手抱臂交叠在胸前，似乎想要增添点气势，“我是尤斯塔斯·基德，这地方的老大。”

黑发的中学生噗嗤一声笑了出来，男孩恼怒道：“你竟敢取笑我！”

特拉法尔加摆摆手：“抱歉，我只是觉得你上衣的图案很可爱。”

男孩低下头看了看自己无袖衫上印着的史努比，红着脸道：“别胡说了！”

“所以这位尤斯塔斯先生，你找我有什么事吗？”

“我只是来告诉你：你得做我的人。”男孩的脸更红了。

“什么？”

“好吧，事情是这样的。昨天下午，我的手下查尔看见你在巷子里揍翻了五个人。他们觉得你虽然是新来的，但勉强算得上有资格加入我们。”

中学生下意识摸了摸自己下巴边上的纱布块，笑着道，“谢谢，但我并不热衷于暴力。如果没有别的事我就先走一步了。”

拒绝的答复令男孩的脸有点臭，他费了一点劲从嗓子里挤出来的声音皱巴巴的，“我们会给你三天的考虑时间！三天后的傍晚，那条巷子里见！”

男孩小跑着离开，特拉法尔加揉了揉抽痛的额角，继续返家的路途。

三天后。

基德一结束留堂就飞跑到街区的篮球场边将书包扔给了他的堂兄基拉。基拉也在附近的中学上学，每天放学后都会和朋友打一会儿球再回家。他叮嘱他的弟弟别再闯祸，但基德的身影已经消失在了铁丝网的另一边。

基德坐在巷子里的水泥台阶上等了又等，直到天彻底黑了。他简直不敢相信特拉法尔加这个混蛋居然敢放他的鸽子，他咬牙心道一定要给对方好看。

第二天。

当基德气冲冲地上前抓住特拉法尔加的书包背带时，中学生突然僵住了，脸上挤出一个不太自然的笑容，望着基德的身后。基德扭过头，看见一个身高超过200公分的金发男人——可更重要的是那家伙是个条子！他穿着全套的警察制服，正阔步朝他们走来。

这时，他突然听见特拉法尔加快速而小声地对他说：“如果等下你能闭上嘴一句话也不说我就答应加入你们。”

基德松开了抓着对方书包背带的手。

“嘿，伙计们，已经放学了吗？”柯拉先生亲切地向他们问候，“你好，红发的小伙子，你是尤斯塔斯·基德吗？我刚刚路过你祖父的商店，他今天看上去很精神。”

“他是的。”特拉法尔加抢答道，“昨天他祖父喜欢的公牛队获胜了。”

“所以你们在这儿做什么？”

“我们准备去练习一下棒球，”特拉法尔加从基德手里抢过球棒示意道，“你知道的，最近流行这个。”

“听起来很不错，不过别忘了在七点前回家，今天我们有炖牛肉。”

“好的。”

柯拉先生一走，基德就抢回了球棒退后半步，将信将疑地望着特拉法尔加，“你可真够狡猾的，不是吗？”

“一点点计谋罢了。随你怎么说，尤斯塔斯先生。”

“所以你刚才说要加入也是在骗我？”

“这一点倒没有。”中学生留给他一个近乎爽朗的露齿笑，“现在我们是一伙的了，我该叫你头儿吗？”

基德仍然觉得哪里不太对劲。

几天后。他们在公园的秋千附近碰见了。

“你的脸怎么还没好？包扎得好难看。”基德咬着冰棍道。

“不，之前是右边。”特拉法尔加对着沙地用力踏了一步，让秋千摇晃的幅度更大了些。

“又有人惹你了吗？你知道的，我们可以帮忙。”

“算是吧。不过应该不会有下次了。”

“你踢坏了他们的屁股？”

“我只是告诉了他们我加入了你们，”特拉法尔加笑了笑，“他们就不必再缠着我了。”

“可真够受欢迎的，”基德冲他比了个中指，“不过他们要是再找来，就等着瞧吧。”

“谢谢。”特拉法尔加也礼貌地回了他一个中指。

半个月后。某个星期天的下午，特拉法尔加躺在沙发上看纪录片节目，突然听见有人敲门。他慢吞吞地打开门，看见一个长头发的女孩抱着一个瓦楞纸箱，里面有一团黑白混杂的毛球，耷拉着耳朵，一小截粉色的舌头露在外面。基德站在女孩身后，额角贴着纱布块，被石膏包裹着的左胳膊被吊带固定在胸前，膝盖上有了更多的创可贴。

“怎么回事？”

“你家能养这个吗？”基德抢着道，又有点嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子。

“我不喜欢狗。”特拉法尔加毫不犹豫地回绝道。

女孩眨着湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，轻轻吸着鼻子。特拉法尔加突然感到有点胃痛，一定是中午偷偷吃完的整盒香草冰淇淋在作祟。

基德冲女孩耸耸肩，“你这个表情太难看了，你不需要……”这时，柯拉松从房间里走出来加入了他们。

“是你们啊，还好吗？昨天的事太危险了，”柯拉松伸出手揉了揉基德的头发，“不过英雄救美确实很棒，干得漂亮，基德船长。”

“昨……昨天的事？”特拉法尔加因目睹了柯拉先生抚摸基德的脑袋而感到震惊。

“不！没什么！”红发的男孩几乎尖叫起来，随即红着脸一边往外走，一边用好的那只胳膊粗暴地拉起女孩的连衣裙袖口，“如果你们不想要这家伙就算了！走吧，简。”

“等等，尤斯塔斯——”柯拉先生顿了顿，又开口道，“我想我和罗应该都愿意留下它？”

话音未落，金发的成年人低头望向特拉法尔加，眼神不知为何也变得湿漉漉的，中学生不由得深深叹了口气。他又转过头，发现被叫做简的女孩和基德都望着他。

好吧，这次他完全被击溃了。

又过了一个月。基德手臂上的石膏顺利拆除之后，基拉领着他到柯拉松和罗那里表示希望可以把小狗接回去，他们和祖父商量好了，而条件是基德不能再弄碎家里任何一块玻璃。

因为基德家有一片更大的草坪，而特拉法尔加和柯拉松只能在邻近的公园里遛狗，让基拉和基德继续照顾它也不失为一个好主意。

“你也可以放学之后去看看它，”基德撇着头道，“毕竟你已经当过它的妈妈了。”

特拉法尔加在微笑着的柯拉先生面前强忍住不悦，“是的，没错，现在它的妈妈是你了。”

“不，是基拉！我只是负责修剪草坪。”

基拉拍了拍他堂弟的后脑勺，“那我们就先回去了。说再见吧，基德。”

“再见！”基德临走前偷偷冲特拉法尔加做了个鬼脸。

特拉法尔加在手心里比了个中指。

两个月后。尤斯塔斯·基德的十二岁生日那天，收到了来自柯拉松家的礼物——他拆开系着缎带的包装盒，里面有一只崭新的宠物用碗，银色的金属被打磨得十分光滑，漂亮极了；而另一个纸袋沉甸甸的，基德直接从中间撕开了它，发现里面装着一件柔软而厚实的黑色毛衣，胸前有一只熟悉的史努比，以及“当心恶犬”几个字。

卡片上写着：生日快乐，基德船长！而落款则是——一位体贴的父亲：特拉法尔加·罗

基德突然打了个喷嚏，而后便开始狠狠诅咒起特拉法尔加来。

END

**Author's Note:**

> ^ ^又一次失败的睡前故事经历，胡编了太久导致我没法早睡，可恶！就当是一次可爱练习  
> 朋友说：狗勾和狗勾和狗勾和狗勾同时用狗勾眼看猫猫  
> 我：太对了！


End file.
